Leon Lunarsong
Bio Leon is a Knight of the Order and The last inheritor of his families title, he is loyal to the order believing that humanity hangs in the balance , however that belief has been thrown into question. one of the reasons is that he can't stand there is still slavery in the order lands, and sees that mamono don't take slaves which makes his doubt stronger. he also hates all the paper work he has to deal with, being the leader of his noble house and the local commander for the Order. Personality Hes is sharp, noble and very gallant also very perceptive, which can be seen in his speech and mannerisms, he is also very polite to both people and mamono but will stop rape and killing if it happens near him. Abilities Leon's alchemical whip is designed to bind DE, so if a mamono is caught in it they cant get away. The gauntlet has a DE absorbing ability when a DE infused attack is blocked he can convert that energy to mana Leon has access to 3 types of special weapons and by combining them with the mana orbs studded into his gauntlet he can create different effects he has 150 points at the start of battle and each technique has a price 3. Knife Normal (1): 1 knife thrown quickly in a straight line, Blue - Needle Claws (4): 4 spikes explode from the ground at the base of the nearest enemy Red - Triple Dagger (3): 3 quick normal knives thrown in a line. Purple - Magic Missile (8): Leon summons several magical daggers from thin air. After the slight summon time, the daggers then quickly home in on the nearest enemies. Green - Force Cannon (4): Has a small startup time, so it's not instant. After the startup, a beam travels very quickly from Leon's hand in a straight line and never stops until it hits a wall, damaging everything in its path. White - Spread Gun (6): Has a small startup time much like Force Cannon, then emits a quick laser toward a target. Unlike Force Cannon, Spread Gun does not pierce, and instead explodes upon contact. The resulting explosion will also damage anything in the vicinity. Black - Blade Serpent (12): Leon summons a serpent of knives to roam around the environment, homing in on potential targets and attacking them until they die. Has almost no startup time and can easily damage multiple enemies due to the length of the serpent. 2. Holy Water Normal (4): Leon sprinkles the ground in front of him with holy water, creating a half circle of holy flames. Blue - Energy Gazer (5): Leon punches the ground and flames begin erupting in front of him, one at a time, and in a straight line flowing outwards. If the enemy is knockable, it will be carried along with the wave of flames Red - Roaring Flames (6): Basically a double version of the normal holy water attack. Creates flames all around Leon, not just his front half. Can hit Purple - Cross Blazer (8): Once again, Leon punches the ground, this time causing an enormous cross of flames to burst upward. The execution is extremely quick and the cross itself has very good range. However, the cross may miss even nearby enemies since the flames travel in 4 lines from Leon. Thus this move requires some aiming to be effective. Green - Flame Sparks (4): Leon quickly throws a small ball of flame at a target, which then erupts into several smaller flames that stay on the ground for a while. Yellow - Holy Symbol (4): Leon quickly punches the ground, resulting in a stationary circle emanating from the ground. This symbol will stay for several seconds or until an enemy moves over it; then the symbol will erupt White - Aqua Disk (10): Leon quickly summons a large disk of holy water above his head. The radius is quite large and the subweapon button can be held longer for a longer duration of the move. If the enemy is knock able, they will take 1 hit for about 20 damage and get pushed away. If the enemy is not knock able, However, Leon is not invincible at any point of this move, so is extremely vulnerable. Black - Energy Wave (8): Leon quickly punches the ground, causing an energy wave to home in on the nearest target. Once it hits the target, it stays on the enemy until it does 2 more hits or until the enemy is KO. 3. Cross Normal (4): Leon summons small crosses to rotate around his body, damaging anything that gets near. He is invincible at startup (summoning), and the crosses last for a good duration. the target while the crosses do their damage; plus, the crosses can hit multiple enemies if Leon is surrounded. Blue - Divine Cross (8): Leon summons a giant cross that stays in front of him for several seconds. The cross moves as Leon moves and changes direction. He is invincible at startup Red - Double Cross (6): Similar to the normal cross, but Leon summons twice the normal amount of crosses. He is invincible at startup. Purple - Michael's Sword (10): After a long non-invincible startup where Leon shoots a beam into the sky, a giant cross erupts on a nearby target. Green - Holy Light (6): A *VERY* unique projectile attack. After a moderate startup time, Leon's summons a cross about as big as himself and then thrusts it forward. The unique thing about this attack is that it travels through absolutely everything, even obstructions that would stop normal piercing projectiles. Yellow - Grand Cross (12): Leon jumps into the air and after a moderate startup where he is absolutely invincible, giant crosses start rising up from the ground below him, damaging anything in their paths. Has a good radius, hits multiple times on multiple enemies, White - Agnea (12): Leon raises his hand and electricity strikes all nearby targets. He is not invincible at any time. The subweapon button can be held for a longer duration. The electricity will home in on all nearby targets Black - Six Saints (15): Leon quickly summons six crosses in the air, which stay in place regardless of what Leon does. They then fire lasers that home in on all nearby targets. They can hit multiple enemies or hit a single targetCategory:Characters